


The time Keyla and Michael gets drugged (again), Saru gets called out, everyone is so done

by Aquilaaqua



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, Keyla is high and emotional, Keyla needs a hug, Michael Needs a Hug, Michael and Keyla are doused in the truth drug, Minor OOC(probably), one shot (for now)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquilaaqua/pseuds/Aquilaaqua
Summary: Or Keyla and Michael go to a courier outpost to get intel on Osyraa, rescue a Transworm, get drugged with the truth drug. Saru gets called out on his behavior towards Michael. Dr. Culber and Book are the awkward witnesses. And everyone is just done.
Relationships: Michael Burnham & Keyla Detmer
Kudos: 11





	The time Keyla and Michael gets drugged (again), Saru gets called out, everyone is so done

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually managed to finish this in one day. I'm on a steamroll in dishing out ST Disco fics. This is supposed to set after Terra Firma Part 2 even though it is not out yet.

_Discovery’s_ newest mission brings them to a marketplace outpost in the Beta quadrant. Book had intel that Osyraa is sending someone there to obtain a component for a weapon she plans to use against the Federation. Naturally, Admiral Vance sent _Discovery_ over to stop the trade from happening and capture Osyraa’s men for intel.

On the bridge, everyone was preparing to jump. But no one can ignore the tension between their captain and their science officer, or rather Michael was acting coolly to Saru and Saru was trying to pretend that it was not affecting him. And no one other than Dr. Culber knew why. Detmer and Owo exchanged concern looks as they watch Michael address Saru tersely. Bryce and Nilsson were quietly speculating the reason behind Michael’s sudden coldness towards their captain. Tilly shifted nervous looks between her superior and friend, wondering if she should say something to either of them. Rhys threw looks at Michael from his station. And Saru paid no heed to the bridge crew even though he should have.

_“Spore Drive is ready Captain.”_

With the go ahead from Stamets, Saru motioned for everyone to stop chattering and get ready.

“Black Alert.” With those words, the ship jumped to the planet where the outpost is located. Once there, Michael and Detmer will go down to find Osyraa’s men. Book would have gone with them but Osyraa has an alert out for him so it was risky for him.

Frankly it was also risky for Michael and Detmer too since the former had a hand in destroying their salvage facility and the latter attacked the _Viridian_. But they were counting on Osyraa not knowing the pilot that nearly destroyed her flagship and Michael was the only one who can get them into the facility as a courier.

Once out of their Federation uniforms and in casual clothes, they transported onto the surface. Michael made her way to the entrance of the outpost with Detmer following closely behind her.

“Follow my lead and act like you belong there. But I think you’ll fit in well. And most importantly, if you find a drone hoovering near you, get away from it. It’s likely they’ll spray you with drugs that make you get high and speak the truth.” Michael laid out the ground rules.

The last part made Detmer smile slightly. “Speaking from experience?”

“You have no idea. And don’t asked Book.” Michael sighed. Entering the facility, they were stopped by one of the Andorian guards.

“Michael, here to cause trouble again?” The guard sneered at them.

Detmer tensed behind her but Michael only offered the guard a smile. “Not today. I’m introducing a new pilot who wants to become a courier.”

“Oh really?” The Andorian guard eyed Detmer skeptically, or specifically, her cybernetics.

“I’ve got my pilot’s license at 12. And my cybernetics let me react faster than a normal pilot.” Detmer leaned in and gave a conspiratorial smirk. “I even stole and piloted Cleveland Booker’s ship.”

This caught the guard’s attention. “Wait, Cleveland Booker? Weren’t you two working together?” He glared at Michael.

“Not anymore. Not since he ditched me on the moon of Dolres. I was tracking down his ship when I found her.” Michael gestured at Detmer.

“And Booker?”

“Dunno.” Detmer shrugged.

“He’ll try to get it back, especially if his precious Grudge is still onboard.” Michael casually mentioned. “Anyway, in exchange for using the ship to capture Book, I also promised to help her become a courier.”

The guard looked thoughtful at Michael’s unspoken implications. “Where’s the ship?”

“Hidden for now. I can’t exactly fly it out in the open.” Detmer pretended to be annoyed. Still skeptical, the guard eyed them but allowed them in.

“Osyraa has someone here today. And I’m sure he’ll be interested to hear what you two have to say.”

“I did not come here to deal with the Emerald Chain today.” Michael snapped, though inwardly delighted that the plan was working.

“Were you under a rock?” The guard scoffed. “Osyraa has an alert out for Cleveland Booker. Something about having information about the Federation and whatnot. Why he would work with those murderers is anyone’s guess!” He spat.

Detmer tensed beside Michael who stood firm. She crossed her arm and still refused to budge. “So she wants to use his ship to lure him out too? I have dibs on killing him.”

“Work that out with her representative. You’ll find him at the Transworm meat stall.” The guard grunted. He smirked at Detmer. “Who knows, she might help your friend there get her courier’s license faster.”

“Fine.” Michael gritted out. Tossing her head at back, she subtly winked at Detmer. “Come on, the sooner we can get over this, the sooner I can strangle Book.”

Detmer struggled not to laugh as she nodded. “Right.”

Once inside, Detmer released a relieved breath and whispered, “Oh my gosh! I didn’t think that would actually work.”

“But we’re not clear yet.” Michael murmured back. “Let’s hope we end this mission smoothly.”

* * *

Not even an hour later back on the Discovery, Owosekun’s console beeped with a notification. She frowned as she tried to make sense of it.

“Sir, Lt. Detmer and Commander Burnham are back. But they transported straight to Book’s ship…and they brought a Transworm with them.” She said bewilderedly at the last part. Saru sighed in exasperation as he got up from his chair. With her track record, he should not be surprised that Michael brought back a lifeform that needs saving. He is surprise that Detmer didn’t stop her though. Oh who was he kidding, nothing will stop Michael when she makes up her mind on anything.

“Lt. Nilsson, you have the chair. I’m going to see what Commander Burnham has done this time. Ensign Tilly, you’re with me.” Saru sighed and transported down to the shuttle bay. Once they was gone, the remaining bridge crew exchanged tired looks that said ‘Here we go again’.

When Saru and Tilly arrived at the shuttle bay, everyone except for Dr. Culber had been shooed out for their safety. Book was telepathically communicating with the Transworm to coax it into a cargo pod.

“What is going on here?” Saru demanded.

“Sh!” Dr. Culber quickly shushed the captain. “Don’t startle the Transworm. Book needs to focus to keep it calm and getting it into the cargo pod.”

“Where are Michael and Keyla?” Tilly whispered to the doctor.

“Inside the ship. I’m waiting for Book to get the Transworm to safety before moving them to the medical bay.”

“Are they injured?” Saru asked.

“Book was not clear on that.” Dr. Culber slowly shook his head. “But he thinks it’s best that I lock them up in the medical bay for a while. His words, not mine.”

Once the Transworm is secured, Book ran over to get the doctor but froze when he saw Saru and Tilly.

“Um, Captain Saru. Now is not a good time for you to see them.”

“Are they injured?” Saru asked without preamble.

“Not really, but it’s best that you don’t see them right now. Doctor, you should go in and check on them.”

“Mr. Booker, while Michael and Keyla are on your ship at the moment, my crew is under my care and I demand that you give me an answer right now. Why is it not ok for me to check on them?”

Book hesitated to give an answer, so Dr. Culber spoke up, “Mr. Booker, I understand that you are reluctant to tell him. But if they are not in dire need of me, he is not going to let up.”

Book sighed and gestured for them to follow him. “They got doused in a drug that is used to make people speak the truth.”

The Discovery crew blinked at that. They were expecting something more serious. But Dr. Culber then understood the implications of what Book was saying. He held up his hand to stop Saru and Tilly.

“Why don’t I see them privately and bring them to the medical bay. I will give you a report when the drugs are flushed from their bodies.”

“I believe there is nothing wrong in seeing them right now if it is only a small matter. And I need to know where is Osyraa’s men and if they managed to prevent the transaction.” With that, Saru strode ahead with Tilly while Book and Dr. Culber exchanged weary looks.

“How bad is it?” The doctor quietly asked the courier.

“From what I got from Michael, the drone that is supposed to spray that stuff exploded over them as they were transporting Lulu back. So, full dose, and their high, and emotional.”

Dr. Culber quirked an eyebrow at him. “Lulu?”

“The name of the Transworm. Once Michael and Keyla are off, I need to take him to a Transworm sanctuary.”

“Got it.”

The group soon arrived at the kitchenet where Book left the two ladies. They found Michael unconscious in Keyla’s arms and Keyla a sobbing mess while clinging to her friend.

“Are you alright?” Dr. Culber asked as he rushed to the pilot’s side. “How’s Commander Burnham?”

“Sh!” Keyla hissed at the doctor. “She’s asleep.”

“Alright.” Dr. Culber slowly nodded and lowered his voice. “What about you?”

“We talked, heart to heart.” Keyla pointed at the others. “You are my witness. I have forgiven Michael for the Battle of Binary Stars. We are friends now and sworn sisters.”

“I’m glad for you, Lt. Detmer. But we need to know what happened on the surface? Where is Osyraa’s men?” Saru cut in.

“He’s up here. In the cargo pod.”

“Oh.” Book froze, understanding what Detmer said. “Lulu ate him, didn’t he?”

“Yes. But,” She waved at the piece of machinery on the table. “We got the part he was trying to buy.”

Saru glanced at Tilly and nodded at the equipment. “Take it to engineering and find out what it is. It might give us an idea of what Osyraa’s weapon is.”

“Yes captain.” Tilly nodded and transported to engineering with the part, inwardly dismayed that she would not find out what happened on the planet until later.

“Now, Lt. Detmer, would you care to explain why didn’t Commander Burnham stop the Transworm from eating Osyraa’s men?” Saru demanded, his voice rising slightly. Keyla shot out of her seat, but not before passing Michael to Dr. Culber. She marched over to Saru and got very close to him with a fierce look that made him take a step back.

“That’s because, the Transworm had escaped and ate him before we even set foot in the marketplace!” She snapped.

“Saru, I respect you as a captain and friend, but you need to stop antagonizing Michael!” She punctuated each word with a jab of her finger at him. “Yes, she broke your trust by leaving to save Book and get that black box. But you should know her long enough by now to know that she would have done it anyway. Her martyrdom complex makes her try to save and protect those close to her! She also said that you didn’t want to save Captain Georgiou in the first place! I know that she’s not our Georgiou but from the mirror universe. And I'm pissed that neither of you thought to tell me earlier. But she has done nothing but care for Michael this entire time. And you want to repay that by letting her suffer from her illness and eventually die painfully. That’s why she’s so angry at you! And by the way, why was she punished for going rogue but I’m not? Tilly said that I was supposed to be ‘punished severely’ for going rogue, even though it was pretend!”

“Lt. Detmer!” Saru snapped at her. “Cease this at once!”

“It’s the drug. It’s making her more emotionally truthful.” Book unhelpfully supplied. “Adrenalin will knock it out.”

“I’m not done yet!” Keyla sneered at the Kelpian. “Saru, Michael came here a year earlier than we did. She’s changed. We’ve changed. It’s time you stopped denying that and accept it. She has friends and people she loves in Discovery and out of it. The only thing that hasn’t changed about her is her willingness to risk her life for us and uphold the Federation’s principles.”

Saru took another step back, this time in shock at his helmsmen’s words, perhaps even ashamed. Keyla suddenly slumped forward and Book rushed forward to catch her as Saru was still motionless from shock.

“What’s happening to her?” Dr. Culber asked Book as he helped her sit down again.

“Adrenalin crash? I don’t know. I don’t know any cases where someone gets accidentally doused with the full amount.”

Sighing, Dr. Culber tapped his badge. “Dr. Culber to medical bay. Prepare two biobeds and be prepared to receive.”

Turning to Saru, he gave the captain an even look. “Sir, I know that you have questions and will want to discipline Detmer for her…outburst, but I have to ask to hold that off until I flush the drugs from their system.”

“…Right doctor.” Saru slowly nodded. Dr. Culber tapped on his badge and he and the two incapacitated crewmembers transported to the medical bay, leaving Book and Saru to stand awkwardly.

Saru turned to Book with a scrutiny look. “Is there anything you would like to add?”

“If Michael was conscious, she would have said the things she never wants to say to your face and regret it later.” Book said bluntly.

“How would you know what she would say?” Saru could not help but snark.

“We talk.” Book emphasized the word. “Something I think you need to do with her.”

Saru tilted his head then shook it with a sigh. “What are you going to do with the Transworm?”

“There’s a sanctuary for Transworms but I’m not going to tell you where it is. Now that Michael is safely in your ship’s medical bay, I’m going to drop Lulu off.” Book moved to the console to prepare for the trip.

“Mr. Booker.” Saru suddenly spoke up, making Book turn back to face him. “I don’t say this enough, but thank you for being there for Michael when we couldn’t.”

Book slowly nodded in acknowledment. “Michael is a good person, perhaps too good for your Federation.”

* * *

“Oh my gosh.” Keyla buried her face in her hands once she was situated on a biobed. “I can’t believe I said that to Saru.”

“I know.” Dr. Culber hummed as he scanned her.

Keyla lifted her head at him and smirked, “But I don’t regret it.” Placing a hand over her heart she sighed in relief. “You were right. I feel better now that I got a lot of things off my chest.”

“And I can’t believe it took being douse with truth drugs for you to heed my advice.” The doctor teased her. He then sobered up and nodded at Michael who he now can see had tear tracks. “What did you talk about with her?”

“About the _Shenzou_. Georgiou. My implants. Coming to the future. My PTDS. Her conflicted feelings.” Keyla eyed him. “I meant what I said. We talked it out and I’ve forgiven her since she stood up to Admiral Cornwall to save Quo’nos.”

“I know.” Dr. Culber said again with a soft smile. He injected the contents of a hypospray in her neck. “This should help flush out the drugs. Let me know if you have any side effects.”

“Will do doc.”

They looked up when the doors swished open, revealing Saru. Dr. Culber opened his mouth to admonish him but the Kelpien held up his hand to forestall him.

“I’m not here to rile up Lt. Detmer or Commander Burnham. I only wanted to see how they are doing.”

“The drugs should be flushed out of their systems in an hour.” Dr. Culber reported. Keyla adverted her eyes, feeling ashamed for her outburst earlier.

“Thank you, doctor.” Saru blinked at the doctor. He then turned to Keyla and lowered his head. “I won’t punish you for your words earlier as you were clearly under the influence of the drugs. But every word you said is correct. I have been antagonizing Michael.”

Keyla blinked in surprise at him. Saru continued, “I sometimes forget that she spent a year without us. Perhaps in my desire to ignore my guilt for leaving her alone and pleasing the admiral, I forgot who she is at the core.”

“I’m glad that you understand, but I’m not the one you need to say it to.” Keyla jerked her chin at Michael.

“Michael and I will have a talk once she is awake and preferable clear minded.” Saru promised.

“Good.” Keyla nodded and laid back to rest.

“I leave them in your hands doctor.” Saru nodded at Dr. Culber who was trying not to smile.

“Of course.” Dr. Culber nodded back. Once Saru transported away, the doctor let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps there was hope for Michael and Saru’s relationship to heal after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this after Terra Firma Part 1 but I’m setting it after Part 2. As such, I’m not including Georgiou. But I got frustrated at Saru after his first reaction is to not save Georgiou and Michael looked so betrayed.  
> Fun Fact: Lulu is based off one of my favorite cats from Kittisaurus/Cream Heroes on Youtube. He eats everything and would do anything for food, like how a Transworm would eat people indiscriminately. So I thought it was fitting.


End file.
